marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
George Mullaney (Earth-148611)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-148611 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = Variable | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human mutate (Given paranormal powers by the White Event). | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Paul Ryan | First = DP7 Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = George Mullaney was one of the individuals given paranormal abilities by the White Event, though his were more extreme than most: his entire body began to continually mutate, reconfiguring itself into a completely new form every 24 hours and remaining stable only for the middle 12 hours each time (these mutated forms were rarely human, though usually basically humanoid).He became a patient at the Clinic for Paranormal Research, but had few friends there as most of the other patients were repulsed by his bizarre appearance(s). The one real exception was Jeff Walters who was the only person who was ever actually nice to George. When Walters fled the Clinic, grief stricken at the loss of his family in the destruction of Pittsburgh, George told Walters' friends where he believed he had gone, and stowed away in David Landers' Winnebago when they went after him. Never really accepted by the rest of the group, he was nonetheless later rescued from a group of scavengers by Charlotte Beck, Lenore Fenzl and Jenny Swensen and remained with them for several days until they were all captured by the Army. Months later, Mullaney recognized Charlotte Beck, whom he'd had a crush on at the Clinic, in New York and, having finally mutated into a handsome human form, approached her, calling himself 'John Mason'. The pair went on a date, but Mullaney eventually left Beck after a pleasant day together, after revealing his true identity to her and telling her that he knew she would be disgusted by him when he began to change again and that his real form wasn't as handsome as John Mason. Later, Mullaney (now in a spider-like form) allowed himself to be cured of his parability by William Wexler, the paranormal called The Cure. Beck, who was present at the time, watched him leave and reflected that his normal form wasn't too bad after all, though he was no John Mason. | Powers = Mulllaney's body totally reconfigured itself every 24 hours. It would be in an unstable transitional state for the first and last six hours each time, but stable for the twelve hours in between. In these mutated forms, he had a variety of abilities relating to his appearance: if he took on a bird like appearance, he would have functioning wings; in arachnid form, he'd be able to stick to walls, and so on. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Mullaney was unable to control his mutations. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformed by the White Event